Hidden Knowledge
I - Life After Death Antelon parried the God King's blow. The sheer force of the strike numbed his arm, but he knew he couldn't let that stop him. He let all of his training, the little it was, wash over him. He bashed his shield into the God King, dazing him for a moment. He let out all of his fury for the God King into his blade as he sliced continuously. The God King, after three slices, blocked his fury. The God King shoved Antelon, causing him to be pushed back several feet and dropping his equipment. "You are a warrior of strength and skill...join me! You need not perish this day!" Antelon was taken aback by the God King's unexpected offer. He pondered for a moment. The earlier Sacrifice had gone off to fight the God King without having children and had been killed. The miracle child the village is usually blessed with has either taken longer than expected or skipped a generation, so the elders had elected young Antelon, a man who was so inspired by the Sacrifice he trained in the art of swordsmanship , to be the Sacrifice. He knew he had only trained for seven or eight years, whereas the Sacrifice, who failed, had trained his whole life. So he knew he was going to die, but what choice did he have? The only way he got by was with his "gift". His gift was what would've been called thousands of years ago "photographic memory". He used his gift to memorize the God King's moves as he used them against him, but even that didn't do much good. He finally reached his conclusion. "I'd rather Hell take me than join immortal scum like you!" The God King chuckled, then stabbed Antelon with the Infinity Blade. As he was dying, Antelon noticed the atmosphere changed. Something was wrong, and he knew by the God King's body language that he knew it too. He didn't have much time to ponder this before he died. II - The Choosing In the Far East, a long ways from the troubles of the Deathless and their subjects, the lands are plagued by constant war and conquest. Countless tribes of barbarians constantly toil, attempting to conquer all of the East in the hopes they can unify and fight against the Deathless. In a lowly tribe ignored by almost all of the East, known as the Visteglo, a young couple was having their first child.(The barbarians most likely speak another language but obviously it's going to be in English.) "It's a boy!" the shaman proclaims. The small crowd cheers. Jaldor and Ivana are happy. "What shall we name him?" Ivana asks. "We shall name him Zuorsara, for I sense an air of greatness about him", Jaldor replies. Several years later, Zuorsara had come of age. Jaldor called for Zuorsara in his war tent, and Zuorsara entered. Jaldor proudly held out his arms to a sandy beige suit of armor, a shield, and an intricate sword. Zuorsara, filled with delight, stepped into the suit and armed himself. His father also readied his barbaric stance. Zuorsara got into the same stance, but it seemed different. Zuorsara slew his father unknowingly using the moves of a Deathless called Raidriar. The tribe was amazed as he slew his father in 6.3 seconds, a record for the Choosing, a duel where the warlord and his son battle to determine who is better equipped to lead the tribe into glory. The tribe knew that, indeed, Zuorsara was destined for war and conquest. III - The Old Gods Zuorsara delighted as the warm blood splattered all over his face. He was cutting his enemies into ribbons as he slowly advanced toward the enemy warlord known as Rasaul. Zuorsara heard that Rasaul used his enemy warlords' skulls that he defeated to buff up his club, but he tried not to let that affect him and his joy in the slaughter. He eventually reached the warguard. Three came at him with scimitars. Zuorsara became nervous. He hasn't had much training in the art of combating multiple enemies. A moment later, as he parried the first warrior's strike and kicked him into the second warrior, he became confident, yet troubled because it seems like he knows this from somewhere, even though he's never done it. Probably just a blessing from Hoaluye, the eastern God of War and Destruction. He wasn't particularly overjoyed, because he already had many blessings. Everyone in the east believed that Hoaluye was clad in black and gold armor, with his signature arm shield that was small. In opposition, Tauyil, the God of Creation and New, was clad in a dark yellow mask with three prongs sticking out the top, along with small pieces of armor on the chest, shoulders, wrists, and legs. The shamans say that Tauyil had trained Hoaluye in swordsmanship, so along with Creation, Tauyil was skilled in Destruction. Zuorsara kept them both in mind as he came face to face with the warlord. He quickly cut up the warlord effortlessly. The warlord's warriors looked in horror as their leader was slain with ease and speed. They all ran for their lives from the Scourge of the East, as Zuorsara was soon to be called. IV - To the West